WWE & TNA gone Anime!
by AayniahHardy
Summary: SUMMARY: Something in both TNA and Wwe is going down. But No one understands What's happening and why. But Two of our old "Friends" make it all clear. So what are our favorite superstars gonna do?
1. Monday Messup!

** WWE AND TNA GONE ANIME**

_**SUMMARY: Something in both TNA and Wwe is going down. But No one understands What's happening and why. But Two of our old "Friends" make it all clear. So what are our favorite superstars gonna do? **_

Chapter1: Monday Messup!

Aayniah Dunston and Adam Copeland, also known as Niah.D and Edge, were standing backstage, Getting ready for Aayniah's match with Eve. The show tonight was in Dc, Aayniah's home town. She had to win this match!

"Okay, You got this! Just remeber that I'll be at ringside." Adam told Aayniah who was stretching.

"Ight Abby. I know I can keep my title with you at ringside." Aayniah said. She stood up straight and grabed her belt. "It's time for us to go."

"Okay." Adam replied. He rapped his arm around Aayniah. The pair walked down the hallway.

"Ready?" Aayniah asked. Adam nodded.

"Yeah." Adam answered. They walked walked onto the stage. There wasn't anybody in the crowd tonight.

Aayniah looked around. She was so confused. She looked over to the announce table, Jerry and Cole weren't there. She looked at the ring. Kane, Daniel, John, Punk, Hunter, and Shawn were all standing in the ring looking as confused as Adam and she was.

"Hey, Aayniah? What's going on?" John called out to her. Aayniah and Adam looked at each other and shrugged.

"Don't know! The show should start now right? Were is everybody?" Aayniah stated. She looked around again and walked down the ramp. She enter the ring like she always does, Jumping over all three of the ropes.

"This is weird. We're in Dc and Aayniah is starting the show. Her family should be here. Hell, alot of people should be here." Shawn said as he sat down. Aayniah sighed and nodded.

"Shawn is right. Most shows we do are packed. And where is Cole and Jerry? They wouldn't just not show up or leave. We still have to put on a show. People are still watching at home." Adam stated. He walked down the ramp and joined the others in the ring.

"Come to think of it. I haven't seen anyone else here. I mean I've haven't seen any other diva than Aayniah. I also haven't seen any other superstars." Kane told the others. Punk nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I haven't seen Kofi all day and we were sharing a room. And we have a match tonight." Punk added. Daniel opened his mouth to speak but all the lights started flashing.

"What's going on?" Daniel screamed. The lights stoped flashing but they were very dim.

"Oh, You'll find out Daniel. You'll all find out." A voice that sounded very familiar but none of them could remember who it belonged to.

"Who are you! And where is every one!" John demaned. He balled up his fist.

"Oh you don't remember me?" The voice asked. Then John Laurinaitis apeared on the titantron. The crew in the ring looked shocked.

"Guys its...Its...what his face! What was his name again? Jim Long?" Aayniah said with a questioning look. Adam shook his head.

"No dear. It Jack Low." Adam stated. Punk rolled his eyes and face palmed.

"Wrong! It Joe Lake." Punk told told the group. Daniel and Kane sighed.

"Still wrong! It's Jordan Lee. Don't you remember?" Kane and Daniel said in Unison. Hunter and Shawn gave both the man a question look.

"I don't think that right. It's Joshua Love. Right Hunt?" Shawn asked his best friend. Hunter shook his head no.

"Naw. It's Jessie Labor. Right John?" Hunter asked the leader of cenation. John shugged.

"I think it's Joey Lorton." John stated. Laurinaitis growled loudly.

"IT'S JOHN LAURINAITIS!" Laurinaitis screamed. He glared at the people in the ring for forgeting his name.

"Ohhh. Your the guy with the jacked up voice and Everybody used to hate you. Didn't you get fired like last year?" Aayniah asked. Laurinitis Laughed a evil laugh.

"Oh that's why I'm here. I'm Gonna show you guys a "Good" time." Laurinaitis stated. He pulled a lever, That was place on the +

wall right next to him.

The 8 people all flew through the ring and floor that was under the ring. They flew for what seemed like hours. Then they hit the white hard floor.

"Damn That hurts" Aayniah moaned. She stood up and rubbed her ass, which she landed.

"I know. But where are we?" Shawn asked.

They were standing in a room that was 100 percent white. The room had four walls and that was it. Aayniah walked around the small area. She and the others didn't know what to make of it. Then Laurinaitis apeared on one of the walls.

"You just stay here for two days and I'll be back!" Laurinaitis stated with a smirk. Kane growled.

"How the fuck did you do this. I no one was at our show and we're in a boxed in room!" Daniel yelled at the wall. Laurinaitis laughed.

"Well goaty it's easy." Laurinaitis said. Daniel and Aayniah rolled their eyes.

"Watch it, buddy! Only we can call Daniel "Goat"!" Aayniah yelled.

"Yeah...Hey" Daniel yell at Aayniah, who shugged.

"Anyway...Answer the damned question!" Kane yelled.

"Well...I used Black Magic. And thats all i'm going to say." Laurinaitis stated. Then his Image disapeared from the wall, leaving them all alone.

"Where is Taker when ya need him" Kane said out loud.

"What are we gonna do?" John asked and Adam shook his head.

"John. I don't know." Adam replied.

**TBC**

Aayniah: Aayniah...

Adam: And Adam here!

Aayniah: Anywho we are gonna be here for a while.

Adam: Yeah a whole two days!

Aayniah: Well our next Chapter really has nothing to do with us. The only reason why we know is because we have to tell you about the next chapter.

Adam: Right. So lets get down to that.

Aayniah/Adam: Chapter 2: Thursday Trash-up!

Aayniah: Yeah. Anything else?

Adam: Nope. If we say more we'll give away the whole next chapter.

Aayniah: True. Sooo lets end this chapter...

Adam: Okay.

Adam/Aayniah: See ya next time!


	2. Thursday Trash-up

** WWE AND TNA GONE ANIME**

**Chapter 2: Thursday Trash-up**

It was Thursday night and Jeff and Matt hardy were sitting in the locker rooms chatting. The Hardy Brother mostly talked about women, work, and Friends. But today Jeff wanted to talk about something else. Something felt off to him.

"Matt, I have a feeling." Jeff confessed to his older brother. Matt shot Jeff a confused looked.

"About what, Jeffro?" Matt question. Jeff looked down at the ground. He knew what he was about to say was gonna upset Matt.

"Well...Matty...On Monday, Raw was canceled. I tried to call Aayniah and she didn't answer." Jeff stated. Matt looked shocked.

"She always answers. But that doesn't prove anythings wrong." Matt told the younger Hardy. Jeff rolled his eyes.

_I got a sharp stick, I keep in my pocket I speak volumes never utter a word _

_ I can slap a tornado I can dry up a sea,yeahh_

"I got a text message." Jeff said, unlocking his cell phone.

"Yeah me too." Matt replied. He opened his phone as well.

"It says: **Come down to the ring. We're having a meeting.**" Jeff told his brother. "And it's from Hulk."

"I got the same text. We better go." Matt said. Both the Hardys left the locker room and walked down the hall and to the ring.

In the ring it was Bobby Roode, Bully Ray, Devon, and Garrett Bischoff. The Hardys walked down the ramp and entered the ring. The six men looked at each other.

"Hey guys were is everyone?" Jeff asked. At the meeting he's been to, the whole roster was there. Something is up.

"I don't know. Why are we have a meeting Now? The show starts in like ten minutes." Bobby replied. He looked down at his silver watch.

"Bobby's right." Bully agreed. He tapped his foot and he looked pissed off. "We have better things to do."

"Yeah, I could be getting ready for my match with Matt" Garrett added. Matt nodded in agreement.

"Oh look you all here. Lovely" A voice that sounded familiar. They all knew who it was right off the back.

"Dad!?" Garrett yelled, looking around the place. The voice seemed to come out of no where. "You guys heard that right?"

The other five men nodded and looked around as well. The the image of Eric Bischoff apeared on the titantron. The men in the ring looked shocked. They didn't know what to make of it.

"What? Why are you here?" Bobby asked. He was super confused.

"I'll answer that after this..." Eric stated. He pushed a big red button and all six of the men fell through the ring and the floor under it. The fell from about five minutes and landed with a "SPLAT"!

"Where are we?" Matt questioned. He looked over the room they fell in. It was a white room. Also there was six WWE super stars looking at them. "Aayniah!"

"Matt!" Aayniah yelled.

"Aayniah?" Jeff questioned.

"Jeffy?" Aayniah replied.

"Jeffy?" Adam yelled, frowning.

"Abby!" Jeff replied.

"Abby?" Daniel questioned, Smirking.

"Daniel Bryan?" Garrett questioned.

"Garrett Bischoff?" Daniel asked.

"Babba and Devon?" John asked.

"Cena?" Bully and Devon questioned in unison.

"Glenn?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby?" Kane questioned.

"Okay! No more name game! What the fuck going on?" Aayniah screamed. She was done with this crap. "Really, what's up with this crap!"

"We don't know." Matt stated. Aayniah sighed. Then Bischoff and Laurinaitis apeared again. Laurinaitis was on the left wall and Bischoff was on the right.

"Eric, Don't you think it's time to send them off?" Laurinaitis asked his partnar in crime. Eric nodded and pushed a button. "Have fun with Ricky, Roxy, Boxer, and Brick!"

The super stars fell again. and landed on green grass. They picked themselves up and looked at each out. They had changed. The looked like they were...Anime? Shoujo style Anime.

The iris in Aayniah's eyes were bigger than all of the boy's. Her hair now had pink and blue streaks. Her hair had a pink bow tied in it. She was a bit shorter that was before. Her breast were a bit bigger. She was wearing a school uniform. The shirt was light pink and the skirt was black. She had a black tie and socks. Her shoes were also black.

Adam's hair was longer. His uniform was a bit dirty. He wore a black jacket that was similar to the one he wears in the ring. The shirt he wore was light blue and his pants were black. His socks were black and so were his shoes. He didn't were a tie but the first to buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned.

Devon and Bully dressed almost the same way. They both have a dark blue shirt and black pants. They both had a navy school jacket. Their socks and shoes were black. But Bully wore black glasses and wore a white tie. Devon wore white glasses and a black tie.

Jeff had changed the most out of the boys. He started with black hair, no coloring at all. Now It was blond with black streaks. He also didn't have any tattoos. He had a white shirt and tan pants. He was wearing white sneakers and white socks. He wore a navy school jacket. He also wore a tan tie.

Matt didn't change much. He wore a grey shirt and tan pants. His shoes were black and his socks were grey. He wore a navy school jacket. His hair was a bit shorter and his eye color had changed. He had green eyes now.

Kane didn't have his mask anymore. His skin was still a bit red but not as much. He did have long black hair. He was as tall as he was before. He wore a red shirt and black pants. His shoes were black and his socks were red. He didn't were a tie or jacket.

Daniel changed as well. He didn't have a beard. He looked like he did when he was on NXT. He wore a green shirt and black pants. His shoes and socks were the same color as his pants.

Shawn and Hunter dressed the same. They wore a dark purple shirt and black pants. They had black socks and purple shoes. They both had their hair up in pony tails. Shawn's tie was purple and Hunter's was White. Hunter wore a navy jacket.

Bobby and Garrett dress the same as well. They wore yellow shirts and tan pants. Their shoes and socks were black. They both wore navy jackets and Navy Ties.

Punk looked like he did when he was a rookie. He had long hair and no tattoos. His uniform was messy and looked like he just threw it on. He had a orange shirt and black pants. He had orange and black shoes and socks.

John eye color changed. He now had black eyes. His shirt was gold and his pants were black. His shoes and socks were black and white. He wore a white tie and black school jacket.

"What? Oh My God!" Aayniah screamed. She looked at Daniel and Kane first. "Daniel what happened to your face!?"

"My Face? What happened to your hair and eye!" Daniel question Aayniah. "Speaking of what the fuck happened to all of us?"

The group looked at their hands and hair. They had landed next to a mirror store so they all ran inside. They saw the changes and everything. Daniel even screamed when he saw his face.

"Guys...WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Adam screamed, Breaking some of the mirrors.

TBC

Garrett: Garrett here!

Bobby: And The It factor her with him!

Garrett: Right.

Bobby/Garrett: Next Chapter, Chapter 3: Case closed, Were in "Case Closed"

Garrett: Okay so we see my dad's gone nuts but lets tell you about the next Chapter.

Bobby: We find out that this whole thing isn't a dream. And we meet one smart "Kid". We also find some out how Eric and John sent us here and why.

Garrett: Right! So see ya next time!

Bobby: Bye!


End file.
